


Przyjaciel przyjaciela...

by bluewidow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewidow/pseuds/bluewidow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nowy Jork, lata 30-te; czyli o tym jak Steve znalazł Bucky'ego. A może to Bucky znalazł Steve'a?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Przyjaciel przyjaciela...

Nowy Jork, maj 1932 roku.

Słońce powoli chowało się za horyzontem, muskając długimi, pomarańczowymi promieniami szczytów budynków na odległym Manhattanie. Letnie powietrze mimo zbliżającego się zmroku, było gorące i tylko delikatne podmuchy wiatru chłodziły ludzi przebywających na dworze.  
Steve Rogers jak co dnia wracał ze szkoły, gdzie po lekcjach brał udział w kursach rysunku z dyrektor McJackson. Starsza kobieta, która pamiętała prezydenturę Williama McKinleya, a według niektórych uczniów nawet i uchwalenie konstytucji w tysiąc siedemset osiemdziesiątym dziewiątym roku, wprowadziła go w nieznany wcześniej mu świat malarstwa, gdzie mógł uciekać w każdej chwili, tworząc własną rzeczywistość. Steve odgarnął z czoła kosmyki zbuntowanych włosów, które tańcząc z wiatrem, wpadały mu do oczu.  
\- Rogers! - krzyk, który usłyszał za sobą, sprawił, że miał ochotę wziąć nogi za pas i uciec do domu, lecz duma i honor mężczyzny, którym niewątpliwie stanie się za kilka lat, zabroniły mu tego robić.  
Odwrócił się, a przed nim stanął o głowę wyższy chłopak z krótko obstrzyżonymi blond włosami i wykałaczką w ustach. Na zielonej koszulce spoczywały założone ręce, które według plotek potrafiły zgnieść arbuza.  
\- Chyba musimy poważnie porozmawiać. Przez ciebie wezwano do szkoły moich rodziców, bo podobno znęcam się nad tobą - Steve czuł, jak jego dłonie zaciśnięte na książkach zaczynają drżeć.  
\- Gdybyś mnie nie pobił za szkołą, nie zostaliby wezwani - mruknął dumnie Steve, a jego głowa przetoczyła się na lewą stronę. Policzek zapiekł, jakby ktoś wylał nań wrzątek.  
\- Coś Ty powiedział, knypku?!  
Zapiekł i drugi policzek. Przy trzecim uderzeniu, który trafił w nos, nogi ugięły się pod nim. Upadł, a ciosy padały dalej. Bolała go twarz od przyjmowanych razów, żebra wbijały się w narządy wewnętrzne pod naporem otrzymywanych kopnięć, a w ustach czuł gorycz krwi spływającej z rozciętej wargi i ze złamanego nosa. Ból w czaszce nasilał się, a on sam miał wrażenie, że lada moment straci przytomność, a następnie życie.  
Przygotowany był na kolejne ciosy, które ku jego wielkiemu zaskoczeniu nie nadchodziły. Z trudem otworzył opuchnięte powieki i ujrzał swego oprawcę podnoszonego za kołnierz koszuli do pozycji stojącej.  
\- Może mnie uderzysz, skoro tak bardzo lubisz bić młodszych?  
Znał skądś ten głos, lecz nie mógł sobie przypomnieć do kogo należał.  
Gdy ponownie uniósł powieki dostrzegł, jak jego oprawca trzyma się za zakrwawiony nos i przeklinając ich, wycofuje się.  
\- Steve, żyjesz? Mam nadzieję, że tak, bo nie chcę być sądzony o zabójstwo, czy coś... - chłopak powoli i najostrożniej jak mógł, podniósł go na nogi, a drugą ręką sięgnął białą jak śnieg chusteczkę - Przyłóż do nosa, by zatamować krwotok. Gdzie mieszkasz? Odprowadzę cię do domu, byś czasem po drodze nie zginął.  
\- Nie spierzesz krwi z tej chusteczki, zabierz ją - mruknął Steve, odtrącając chłopaka.  
Ni e ustał na nogach dłużej niż kilka sekund, a świat zawirował mu przed oczyma. Upadłby, gdyby nie wybawiciel, który ponownie chwycił go w pasie, zmuszając Steve'a do uwieszenia się na nim.  
\- I o tym mówiłem. Z twoim szczęściem znowu coś ci się stanie - chłopak się zaśmiał - A o chusteczkę nie bój się, to tylko materiał... Jestem James Barnes, ale mówią na mnie Bucky. Będziemy chodzić razem do szkoły.

~°~°~

Znaleźli się w mieszkaniu pachnącym różami i świeżo upieczonym ciastem. Steve prowadził go wąskim korytarzem o białych ścianach, na których wisiały liczne ramki z rysunkami opatrzonymi podpisem Rogersa. Wprowadzając go do salonu , wskazał dłonią na skórzaną kanapę, na której w milczeniu usiedli.  
\- Steve, chyba tu nie pasuję - wyszeptał Bucky, zaciągając się aromatem ciasta, który unosił się po całym domu - Wiesz, o co mi chodzi, prawda?  
Steve zaśmiał się cicho, widząc jak chłopak, który uratował go kilka tygodni temu walczy z tremą, przed poznaniem jego rodziców. Bawiło go ciągłe poprawianie granatowej koszuli, którą musiał nosić od dawna, bo kolor już dawno stracił swój blask, a materiał stał się nieprzyjemny w dotyku.  
\- Jamesie, uratowałeś mojego syna, więc proszę, pozwól mi cię ugościć - usłyszeli za sobą ciepły głos, który mimowolnie sprawił, że na twarzy gościa pojawił się uśmiech.  
Obiad przygotowany przez matkę Steve'a przypadł do gustu nie tylko samym domownikom, ale co najważniejsze Bucky'emu, który ku uciesze pani Rogers poprosił po kolejną porcję faszerowanego indyka i ziemniaków w mundurkach.  
\- Więc Bucky, kim są twoi rodzice? - zagadnęła pani Rogers, podając na niski stolik z drewna mahoniowego paterę z jabłecznikiem.  
Usta Bucky'ego wygięły się w smutnym uśmiechu, a oczy błysnęły od łez napływających do nich.  
\- Umarli miesiąc temu - odrzekł, starając się, by głos brzmiał jak najpewniej - razem z siostrą zamieszkaliśmy u wujka.  
\- Mamo... - wyszeptał Steve, kładąc na kolanach Bucky'ego sporej wielkości pakunek owinięty w szary papier - Bucky, przepraszam...  
Mimo prób przeproszenia za swoje pytanie, mina Steve'a nie uległa poprawie. Był zły na swoją rodzicielkę za ingerowanie w życie nowopoznanego chłopaka. Był zły na siebie, że nie uprzedził jej o przeszłości Bucky'ego. Czuł się winny mimo faktu, że Bucky na widok swojego portretu spod pędzla Steve'a wydawał się wniebowzięty.  
\- Nic się nie stało, nie wiedziała pani o tym - odrzekł Bucky, odkładając na stół prezent od Rogersa- Co do ciebie Steve, myślę, że moglibyśmy się zaprzyjaźnić. Co o tym sądzisz?  
Ostatnie słowa wypowiedział głosem, tonem przypominającym szept. Twarz Steve'a momentalnie rozpromieniła się, jakby wyrażając zachwyt nad propozycją gościa. Kiwnięciem głowy, potwierdził, a Bucky odwzajemnił uśmiech.  
Obaj podświadomie wiedzieli, że to, co między nimi zakiełkowało było przyjaźnią na śmierć i na życie.


End file.
